Batman VS El Tigre
You'll either be focusing on Apro319's Death Battle series or Darontaye blake13's Death Battle series, but for the readers who randomly came across this page and wanna view one person's series... CHOOSE YOUR SIDE! Batman VS El Tigre is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, with Apro319's previous episode being Blanka vs Sabrewulf. Description DC Comics VS El Tigre & the Adventures of Manny Rivera! It's the Dark Knight VS The Child Avenger in a 1-on-1 duel to the death! Who will win? Who will die? Interlude Wiz: Have you stayed calm while fighting evil most of your life? Or been willing and waiting to kick their asses? Boomstick: I have no idea, but when evil attacks, I know that I can call THESE TWO MOTHERFUCKERS WITH ANIMAL INSTINCTS! This is gonna be an intense match! Wiz: Batman. The caped crusader and protector of Gotham City. Boomstick: El Tigre. The possibly strongest member of the Rivera family, ever! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Batman Wiz: Gotham, is a city where crime is around every corner. Boomstick: So there needed to be someguy to take care of those motherfuckers, and stop allowing them to piss people off: the Batman. Wiz: But you can't have a hero without a backstory. Bruce Wayne was only 8 years old, and then on the way back from the theater, a criminal wielding a gun showed up and shot Bruce's parents to the floor. Boomstick: (sigh) It would be terrible to imagine what life would be like with that ever happening. Wiz: Bruce's Genius Level Intellect and Physical Prowess allowed him to pick up a vast array of skills on his global journey to become The Dark Knight, He became an expert in the art of Disguise and a master of every fighting style known to man, He's perfected Escape Artistry, Sword Fighting, Detective Skills, Stealth, Has a photographic memory, Earned 12 Masters Degrees, An expert marksman and is vastly knowledgeable in Pressure Points. Boomstick: I guess it would cost you a shit ton of money and practice to pull all that off! Wiz: Sure, Boomstick. Batman keeps a load of weapons in his Utility Belt. Boomstick: Such as Smoke Pellets: trap your opponent in a room of smoke to get the upper hand, or... maybe use it for... you know. Wiz: He has a grappling hook named Batclaw, Batman always succeeds to getting from area to area with this grappling hook of freedom. And he also has Batarangs. Boomstick: The Batarangs are razor-sharp objects which can slice your neck open if they please, and he also has explosive batarangs, which you can use to make someone online regret coming to your house. Wiz: And he also has the Shock Gloves, which have a power to penetrate Kevlar, and with that exact power, Batman can stop the hearts of one of his most ridiculously powerful foes: Bane. Boomstick: Buuut, Batman doesn't kill, so he stopped the shocking experience. Wiz: Then, what do ya know? Bane was so pissed off, he actually snapped Batman's spine. Boomstick: But like a badass, he actually managed to survive that devastating attack. Wiz: Batman also carries Explosive Gel, a cluster of this substance can be sprayed under nearly every surface and remotely detonated, simply perfect for distraction. Boomstick: And blowing the shit out of your wall! Here's a good message to every Gotham criminal: If you KNOW Batman's after you, then try to avoid anything shaped like a bat. 'Thanks to some military great armor he stole from his own company with Morgan Freeman's permission, the Batsuit is almost completely Bulletproof, Knife proof, Electricity proof, Punch proof, Dog proof and Theft proof.' Wiz: Inside Batman's Cowl is an array of High-Tech Gear commonly used for listening to Police Scanners and Communicating with Allies, but in combat, Batman finds more use in it's Night Infrared and Ultraviolet Vision, also it's built in Triangulation Imaging System, which hacks into the world's cellphones and creates a Digital 3D Map. Boomstick: So all he has is a phone to do all of this awesome shit? Wiz: More or less. Boomstick: Go and ask him to find my keys wherever the hell I left them. Wiz: Aside from mass invasion of privacy, Batman's feats have included dodging Darkseid's virtually unavoidable Omega Beams. Can throw a Batarang 100 miles per hour. Surviving the vacuum of space for exactly 24 seconds. And breaking free from a coffin, burried 6 feet underground, in a straight jacket, after being deprived of days, always while having a cocktail of unknown drugs in his system, along with the Joker's latest Venom Toxin. Boomstick: ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? THIS GUY IS IMPOSSIBLE!! Wiz: Given his line of work, I wouldn't be surprised if he stumbled into a room filled with Gamma Rays or something like that... But underneath the Batsuit he is affected by knives and bullets the same as any other mortal man, even though he usually comes out victorious, his self confidence occasionally put him in life threatening situations which he cannot escape without help. Boomstick: Such as Bane's "Thank you!" spine durability test. Wiz: And the Dark Knight is ridiculously powerful, even being known to survive the most life threatening situations. Boomstick: Batman is one powerful criminal smashing motherfucker, so don't bother trying to do a bad deed in the middle of the night in Gotham, trust me, you'll regret that you ever went there. Batman: From this moment on, None of you are Safe... El Tigre Wiz: Miracle city, a spicy Mexican cesspool of crime and villainy. Boomstick: And just like Gotham, this city has some whoopie man dressed as an animal to save the day. Or in this case a boy dressed as a tiger. Wiz: This half hero half villain's name is El Tigre. The youngest and possibly strongest member of the Rivera family, Manny Rivera has lived the life of a hero, a villain and a regular life. Boomstick: After his mother left him as a baby, he pretty much spent his whole life without a momma, poor kid. Wiz: In his civilian clothes, he is a peak level athlete and acrobat as well as having the speed to outrun a bus. Boomstick: And he has crazy durability, since he had a 1 ton block fall on him! Man, this kid can take a punch! Wiz: But his civilian form is not what we'll be seeing in this battle. In order to access his El Tigre form he needs to spin his belt buckle and a green flame emerges from the buckle and transforms into El Tigre. Boomstick: As El Tigre, he has superhuman strength, speed, stamina, endurance and durability. He's like a tiger with Superman powers. Wiz: Not necessarily, El Tigre May not be a martial artist or as aggressive as wolverine but he does have some fighting capabilities since he was able to outmatch his father and grandfather at the same time. Boomstick: He is an expert thief, conman, marksman and not to mention, a skilled pyromaniac! Wiz: Wait hold on Boomstick, your going to fast! "Clears throat" El Tigre has razor sharp claws that are capable of slicing through anything, including solid steel. Boomstick: But there's more, he can also shoot his claws out of his fingers like an unlimited machine gun! "Sighs" is there anything else his claws can do? Wiz: Yes. El Tigre has chains linked to his hands which he can fire out at will and he can use these chains to whiplash or spin his enemies around the battlefield. They are also very durable and the only person known to be able to slice these chains is El Tigre himself. Boomstick: He is also very durable himself, he survived being blasted, had a laser fired down his throat, survived a blimp explosion, punched through brick walls and survived a blast that was capable of destroying the freaking moon! Boy he is tough! Wiz: Now to his intelligence, he is very clever and street-smart. He possesses more street-smarts then any other character in his series. He has tricked supervillains and heroes alike. And he is an excellent lock-picker. Boomstick: Now we finally get to the important stuff. El Tigre has crazy strength. He has destroyed giant robots easily, tackled giant monsters, sent shockwaves on the street, threw hotdogs so hard they penetrated steel, thrown a robot in a volcano and his greatest feat was when he punched mal Verde into space! Wiz: Knowing that mal Verde weighs 11,000 tons El Tigre has a punching force of 11.6 quadrillion ps. Wiz: Now to his speed, El Tigre is the fastest character in his series. His greatest achievement was when he ran from miracle city to an unnamed town and back in exactly 17 minutes. The distance was 10,7598 miles. Meaning El Tigre can run well over mach 1035. That's faster then Super Sonic. Boomstick: The clawed crusader is a monster! Wiz: But Manny does have disadvantages, he is cocky and arrogant. He is also indecisive since he can't decide whether to be a hero or a villain. Boomstick: I didn't understand a word you just said. Wiz: "facepalms" But nonetheless el tigre Is a powerful opponent and somewhere hidden under that corny costume lies the heart of a warrior. El Tigre: I will defeat you! This I swear! Fight Location: Gotham All the cars are driving on the road, then Batman looks down at them, then he spots El Tigre, and throws a batarang at him, El Tigre dodges. El Tigre: Your gonna regret that, this El Tigre swears! Then El Tigre gets into his fighting stance, Batman does the same. (Cues Batman Arkham Origins OST - Assassins) = FIGHT! = El Tigre runs up to Batman and attempts to kick him in the face only for batman to dodge then he kicked El Tigre in the gut, then punches him in the face then jumps back and throws an explosive Batarang which lands a few inches away from El Tigre. El Tigre: Ha! You missed! The Child Avenger is cut when the Batarang explodes and sends him flying a few feet away then El Tigre ran after Batman but he threw a smoke bomb on the ground then started punching and kicking Tigre then jumps away and swings with his Batclaw. When the smoke clears, El Tigre notices that Batman got away and starts chasing after him. Then starts swinging on his chains and catches up to batman and tackles him through a glass window. Then El Tigre grabs batman and kicked him twice in the stomach then throws him across the room. But then Batman throws a Batarang at the lights. Making the room pitch-black. El Tigre: Hey why did you turn out the lights you cheater?! Then he gets punched in the face then the stomach, and then Batman uses the pressure points on El Tigre, stunning El Tigre in the process, then puts an explosive Batarang on El Tigre which explodes sends El Tigre flying into the window. El Tigre gets up, a little dizzy, then Batman runs at El Tigre then attempts to kick him through the window but El Tigre dodges and grabs Batman's leg and slams him on the ground 4 times, then threw him against the window then extends his chain and punches batman through the window and jumps out after him. Then batman throws three Batarangs and El Tigre dodges two but is hit by the third one which explodes and sends El Tigre falling on a car. El Tigre: I am really getting sick of those boomerang things! Then Batman sprays explosive gel on the car then runs off. Then the car explodes and El Tigre Is sent flying into the air and falls on the ground. After a few minutes batman comes back and El Tigre gets back up. Batman activates his Shock Gloves and runs to El Tigre and punches him multiple times with those shock-gloves. But then El Tigre blocks the punches and slices Batman's chest with his claws. Then Batman staggered back in pain. El Tigre: "growls" Now it's MY TURN! El Tigre punches and kicks bat man multiple times. Then shoots his claws at Batman, which stabs him in the leg, shoulder and stomach. Then El Tigre reveals Batman's explosive gel. El Tigre: I stole It when I was beating you up. Now it's time you had a taste of your own medicine. Then El Tigre leaps at batman and sprays the explosive gel on him and then jumps 7 feet away. El Tigre: time for a little kaboom. Then El Tigre pressed the button and the gel explodes, and Batman is sent in the air. Then El Tigre jumps in the air and karate chops batman in the back, breaking his spine in the process, then Batman crashes on the ground with El Tigre landing on his feet next to him. El Tigre: I wasn't feeling heroic today. But that was a good fight. Wait 'till Frida hears about this. Results = KO! = Boomstick: Wow... That was... brutal! Wiz: Batman may have had more experience and more training. But El Tigre had outmatched him in every other category. Being a million times stronger and faster then Batman, as well as having a larger variety of skills. El Tigre also has a villain who is Like Batman in some ways. Boomstick: looks like Batman just couldn't get the chops. Wiz: the winner is El tigre. Next Time (Apro319) Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHglQRvbzOc Next Time (Darontaye blake13) Boomstick: next time on death battle. Bebop & rocksteady vs the animatronics. End Trivia *This is Apro319's very second Death Battle with someone helping, the first was Angry Birds VS PVZ Plants, until it was cancelled. *This is the Apro319's first episode where he actually took someone's request. *this is darontaye Blake13's first death battle. Although he is helping in this episode. Batman X El Tigre (& the Adventures of Manny Rivera).png|BMHKain Batman VS El Tigre Fanmade.png|Agentrockluxury3 Batima VS El Tigre.png|IdemSplix Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Apro319 Category:Darontaye blake13 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nickelodeon vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books vs. TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:'Comic Books vs. Cartoons' themed Death Battles